Suite et épilogue de Qui es tu Monsieur
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: OS inspiré de "Qui es tu Monsieur?" de Hathor 2. Rodney apprend que la femme qu'il aimait il y a longtemps et qui avait disparue est décédée. Elle lui a confié la garde de leur fille et il va devoir s'occuper de cette petite. Le hic c'est qu'il n'était pas au courant de l'existence de son enfant...


_Salut tout le monde,_

 _Voici un nouvel OS inspiré par une fiction que j'ai lu. Elle s'appelle "Qui es tu Monsieur". Je vous la conseille, et puis c'est mieux de l'avoir lu avant de lire ce qui va suivre :_

 _s/7172063/1/Qui-es-tu-Monsieur écrite par Hathor 2. Elle m'a autorisé a le publier donc le voilà..._

 _D'ailleurs Hathor vous fait dire qu'elle a bien l'intention de finir cette fiction un jour._

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Stargate appartient aux studios MGM. L'histoire appartient à Hathor 2. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Enjoy les gaters!_

* * *

 _Mon histoire reprend là ou Hathor l'a laissé :_

Rodney et John rentrent de la nouvelle maison de Rodney. Ce dernier a enfin craqué et laissé sortir sa peine dans les bras de son ami. Le scientifique est retourné sur Terre, car son ex-compagne vient de décéder et lui laisse la charge d'une petite fille.

Rodney s'est isolé pour laisser sortir sa peine. John Ronon et Teyla sont venus le voir pour lui remonter le moral.

 _Ma suite :_

Chez les Miller, le soulagement s'installa instantanément.

Comme convenu, une heure plus tard John réveilla son ami doucement pour lui signifier qu'il fallait rentrer, que tout le monde l'attendait. En entrant dans la maison de sa sœur, Rodney fut obligé de recevoir un obus…

-Papa !

-Ma chérie, sourit le scientifique.

-Tu vas bien papa ?

Rodney regarda John, celui-ci sourit, l'air de dire « Je vous l'avais dit ». Oui, il avait décidément une petite fille vraiment très intelligente…

-Oui ma chérie, je vais bien. Je suis simplement un peu triste, mais tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.

-Elle n'a pas voulu se recoucher sans vous, indiqua Teyla.

-J'imagine, merci de vous être occupé d'elle Teyla.

L'Athosienne sourit et inclina la tête en guise de réponse.

-Tu as pleuré ?

Le Canadien reporta son attention sur sa fille, la reposant par terre et s'accroupissant devant elle.

-Oui ma chérie, j'ai pleuré. Avoua-t-il en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Maman te manque à toi aussi ?

-Oui mon ange, ta maman me manque, beaucoup, c'est pour cela que je suis sorti ce soir, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Je voulais me souvenir d'elle, seul.

La petite fille s'agrippa à son père et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Shhhht ma puce, ça va aller… chuchota l'homme pour apaiser la petite.

John s'approcha et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Rodney la prit et la serra. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la lâcha et remonta pour coucher Amy qui avait fini par s'endormir sur lui.

-Dors bien mon ange. Ton père t'aime très fort.

Il lui fit une bise sur le front et quitta la chambre. En redescendant, il s'arrêta un instant devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Ses amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, chez lui, sur Atlantis et sa famille de sang, ici sur terre étaient réunis là, pour lui… Cette pensée l'émut plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et c'est avec des yeux rougis qu'il les rejoignit. Il échangea un nouveau regard avec l'Américain, hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il allait bien avant de prendre la parole. Il les remercia tous, de tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui, d'être présents pour lui, leur disant que leur présence était ce dont il avait besoin.

Quelques années plus tard:

Rodney travaillait toujours pour le SG-C, de chez lui, Amy avait bien grandi et ils s'étaient bien adaptés, ils étaient heureux dans leur nouvelle vie. Il se tenait toujours au courant de ce qui se passait sur Atlantis et il a gardé un contact facile et régulier avec John, Teyla et Ronon. Il allait parfois même passer quelques jours là-haut… Chez lui…

La petite fille était devenue la joie de toute la cité.

Lors de l'une de ces fameuses visites, alors qu'il regardait tendrement sa fille accaparer l'attention de tout le personnel et notamment de Zelenka qui l'emmenait dans son laboratoire où elle avait tous les droits au grand dam de son père, il se rendit dans les quartiers des invités qu'il occupait pour préparer ses valises pour le retour sur Terre. Il avait presque fini quand la sonnette de sa porte se fit entendre. Il passa la main sur le détecteur pour faire entrer son visiteur.

-Rodney ? Tu es prêt ?

-Ho John, eh bien oui, je crois.

-Où est Amy ?

-Elle est avec Radeck.

-Je vois…

Le moment du départ était arrivé. Dans la salle de la porte, Rodney regardait autour de lui avec tendresse, tristesse, admiration. Il était assailli de tant de souvenirs…

-Ça te manque n'est-ce pas ? murmura John, derrière lui.

-Oui… souffla le scientifique.

-Alors ne pars pas…

-Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais. Je dois… Amy…

-A une famille ici aussi… Nous la protégerons, comme on le fait pour Torren.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Tu nous manques Rodney, tu ME manques.

Rodney le regarda surpris, pourquoi le militaire lui disait-il cela ?

-John…

Il le regarda dans les yeux et y vit un éclat nouveau.

-Reste, tu sais que vous avez votre place ici, tous les deux. C'est chez toi ici et Amy est comme chez elle aussi. S'il te plait reste… suppliait le militaire.

-John…

L'émotion du brun était palpable et l'Astrophysicien ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il le vit déglutir et inspirer, comme s'il voulait se donner du courage avant de se lancer.

-Je t'aime Rodney. Reste avec moi…

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami. D'abord étonné, le scientifique répondit timidement puis repoussa le militaire après quelques instants. Il pensa à Diane, que voudrait-elle ? Qu'il soit heureux sûrement, que penseraient les gens de cette relation ? Du bien sûrement, Amy serait-elle heureuse de cette situation ? Oui, elle adore John et Atlantis, même si elle avait des amis sur Terre, elle réclamait souvent la Cité, Torren et tous ses habitants… Et, plus important, était-il prêt pour une nouvelle relation amoureuse ? Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ce bel avenir qui s'offrait à lui, en se disant que oui, il était prêt.

-D'accord… je reste…

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _Vous en pensez quoi?_

 _Laissez moi une petite rewiew, je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles. Quand à toi lecteur anonyme, merci d'être passé et n'hésites pas à te manifester ça me fera plaisir!_


End file.
